Scourge kidnaps Pretty SEGA Gamer/Sent to the audience
Summary Scourge has a plan to kidnap the Pretty SEGA Gamer and tickle torture her with acrylic paint. However, the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic save the Gamer and call Sonic to ground Scourge and send him to the audience. Characters *Scourge (Joey) *Pretty SEGA Gamer (Julie) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Paul) *Nostalgia Critic (Eric) *Sonic (Young Guy) Transcript *Scourge: Man, I'm bored. What should I do? (gets an idea) I got it! I'll kidnap the Pretty SEGA Gamer and tickle torture her with acrylic paint. *(Desert from Kid Pix Studio Deluxe begins playing in the background as Scourge runs away from home) *(Cut to: The Pretty SEGA Gamer playing Sonic Adventure on Dreamcast) *(Scourge walks up to the Gamer) *Pretty SEGA Gamer: Scourge, what are you doing here? *Scourge: I'm going to kidnap you! *Pretty SEGA Gamer: (in Elise's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *(Cut to: the SEGA hotel. The Gamer is tied in the chair) *Scourge: (in Captain Underpants’ voice) Tra la la! (normal voice) You are trapped. Now, can you make some fake SEGA game openings? *Pretty SEGA Gamer: No, that's not going to work! *Scourge: Okay. I'm going to take your shoes and socks off. *(Scourge takes the Gamer's shoes and socks off and grabs acrylic paint and paintbrush) *Scourge: Okay, tickle torture time in three two one! *(Scourge tickles the Gamer's feet with blue and red paint, she doesn't like it at all!) *Pretty SEGA Gamer: (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) (normal voice) Scourge, stop it! I'm very ticklish! (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) *(a few minutes later) *Scourge: Now, can you make more fake SEGA game openings? *Pretty SEGA Gamer: Never! You stupid green hedgehog! *Scourge: Okay, you asked for it! *(Scourge tickles the Gamer's toes with green and yellow paint and made her laugh even harder and wiggle her toes! That poor 27 year old shinra marine can't take that tickle torture much longer! Scourge will be in serious trouble for this!) *Pretty SEGA Gamer: (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) (normal voice) Not my toes! Please! Help me! (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) *(Scourge is tired of tickling) *Scourge: Bother! It's no use. Now I'm going to use the torture tools to make the Gamer's teeth bleed. *Angry Video Game Nerd: (offscreen) Halt, Scourge! Stop right there, Scourge! *Scourge: Uh-oh! It's the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic! *(The Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic walk up to Scourge) *Nostalgia Critic: Scourge, how dare you kidnap the Reverse-Nerd? You know she is a good girl next to Leila Havannah! That's it! I'm calling your good clone right now! *Sonic: Oh my God! Scourge also known as Evil me, how dare you kidnap the Pretty SEGA Gamer? You know kidnapping her can get you sent to the audience! That's it! I'm sending you to the audience! *(Scourge is sent upwards) *(Cut to the black background) *Scourge: Why did I get sent to the audience? *(progress) *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with Scourge! Come back here now! That's it! You're so grounded big time! Trivia *The Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic untie the Pretty SEGA Gamer from the chair in the sequel. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:X gets sent to the audience